Data Error
by Miruru
Summary: ¡CHAP 5 UP! "Tengo que sacarlo de esa mentira en la que vive" Pero ¿y si el peligro que acecha lograra atraparte a ti también? ¿Quién puede salvar al rescatador? Situado en la falsa Villa Crepúsculo.
1. Peligro invisible

**Kingdom Hearts : Data Error**

**Capítulo Uno: Peligro Invisible.**

Se sacó una bamba, la giró y el suelo del tren empezó a llenarse de granos de arena de playa. La poca gente que iba en el vagón se giró para mirarlo. Se sintió algo avergonzado, no tendría que haberlo hecho. Dejó la bamba en el suelo y se la volvió a poner, esta vez ya no se clavaba nada en la planta del pie, cosa que se agradecía. Volvió la vista hacia la puerta del vagón, allí un chico rubio con los pelos alborotados y un muchacho regordete de pelo castaño oscuro y de punta miraban divertidos por el cristal mientras hablaban ruidosamente de algo que no lograba entender (precisamente por el mismo ruido)

- Son como críos -dijo la chica de pelo castaño largo ligeramente rizado que había a su lado.

- Bueno, con algo tendrán que entretenerse ¿no? Después de todo les hemos prohibido que se sienten en ningún sitio. -dijo Roxas riendo brevemente.

- Ya... Pero eso les pasa por no hacerme caso. -dijo Olette- Les dije que se salieran del agua para que se les secase el bañador y como no lo hicieron, aún lo llevan empapado. No quiero morirme de vergüenza si pasa el revisor.

Roxas bajó la vista hacia la tierra de playa que había por el suelo y se sintió levemente culpable. Bueno, al parecer aquello no molestaba a Olette. Devolvió la vista al frente cuando oyó como alguien se acercaba a ellos. Hayner se plantó seguro de sí mismo, con una radiante sonrisa de felicidad.

- ¿Y cuándo decís que vamos a volver a ir a la playa? -dijo Hayner.

- Pero si aún no hemos acabado de volver -rió Roxas.

- Pero ha sido divertido, así que tenemos que planear cuando volver a venir -dijo Hayner- Piensa que las vacaciones de verano no son eternas, por mucho que nos gustase que lo fuesen.

- Tú descansando los 7 días de la semana 365 días al año... No quiero imaginármelo -dijo Olette imitando el dramatismo.

- Oye, menos meterse conmigo -dijo intentando poner una pose de dignidad.

Pero la pose de dignidad poco le duró. En una sacudida del tren, Hayner perdió el equilibrio y trastabilló unos pasos hasta agarrarse desesperadamente a una barra de metal. Respiró aliviado al ver que se había librado del tortazo. Desde su posición, Pence también lo observaba, se miraron unos a otros en silencio y todos estallaron en una carcajada. Hayner intentó inútilmente hacerse oír por encima de las risas, intentando argumentar a su favor. Finalmente se cansó de esperar que se callasen y se sentó enfurruñado en un sillón.

- ¡Hayner! -gritó Olette ahora alarmada.

- ¿Qué? -respondió ariscamente el susodicho.

- ¡Te has sentado! ¡Te lo hemos dicho! ¡Levanta, levanta, levanta! -dijo Olette haciéndole gestos para que se incorporara del asiento.

- Vaamos, Hayner. La señora dictador no nos deja sentarnos porque tenemos el bañador mojado -dijo Pence arrastrando a Hayner lejos de allí- Te explicaré más historias tétricas de Villa Crepúsculo.

- Tus historias me aburren, Pence. Son surrealistas -dijo Hayner con un suspiro.

Roxas rió por lo bajo. Sabía que tenía razón.

**********************

- Eso es todo lo que necesitarás -dijo Xemnas cruzándose de brazos- ¿Algo más?

- No, creo que he memorizado todo lo que necesitaré saber -dijo Axel- No sé cuanto tiempo tardaré, pero eso es lo de menos.

Xemnas desapareció en un portal. Sabía que la falta de comentarios al respecto denotaba que le daba igual y que hiciera lo que le pareciese. Se quedó pensativo durante un momento, repasando mentalmente las nociones sobre hackeo que Xemnas le había proporcionado. No es que fuese un tema que le interesara, pero lo necesitaba para seguir con su objetivo. Desde que Roxas se fue de la Organización XIII que no había dejado de buscarlo. Una parte de él quería volver a verlo, en cierto modo le parecía echarlo de menos. El otro porcentaje que lo motivaba a buscarlo era que Xemnas se lo había ordenado. Después de un poco de investigación, había descubierto que lo tenían cautivo en una especie de mundo virtual. No sabía dónde estaba la base original, pero había acabado descubriendo un terminal bastante alejado de todo desde donde quería intentar un acceso no autorizado a aquel mundo.

Cuando llegó a aquella habitación, donde había encontrado aquel terminal viejo, un silencio y un aire que no sabía por dónde se colaba le recibieron. Dejó en el suelo una silla de ruedas que había substraído. Bueno, ¿para qué intentar adornarlo con palabras bonitas? La había robado. Pero no era plan de ir ahora de compras para una silla en la que sentarse. Que hubiese resultado ser de ruedas había sido una mera coincidencia. Después de iniciar el terminal, siguió todos y cada uno de los pasos que Xemnas le había proporcionado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo un paisaje empezó a construirse a partir de ceros y unos. Se quedó impresionado cuando reconoció el lugar, Villa Crepúsculo. El jodido además tenía el morro de crearle una visión de este sitio…

Se pasó como horas dando vueltas por aquellas calles que conocía, intentando buscar a Roxas. Había buscado en la torre del reloj, pero no lo había encontrado, así que se había quedado sin ideas sobre dónde buscar. Llegó de nuevo a la plaza de la estación y pegó un suspiro resignado. Bueno… nadie le dijo que fuera a ser fácil. En todo el tiempo que lo había estado buscando, nunca fue fácil. Se acercó al muro, pegó un grácil salto y se sentó en él, estirando las piernas hacia el vacío y quedándose embobado mirando el atardecer. Hubiese sido perfecto de no ser por el grupo de turno de niños, que venían chillando como gallinas. Giró levemente la cabeza para mirarlos y entonces lo vio.

**********************

Aquellas vacaciones de verano estaban siendo muy completas. No es que fueran diferentes, la compañía era la misma de siempre, sus tres amigos: Hayner, Pence y Olette. Los conocía desde que tenía memoria, siempre habían estado juntos. Se peleaban pero después se reconciliaban como buenos amigos. Hayner era muy impulsivo y formaban un dúo invencible jugando al Struggle. Pence era calmado y analizaba las situaciones con calma, además era muy amable. Olette era la voz de la razón en un grupo predominado por chicos. Cuando tenían que hacer deberes y no los hacían, Olette era la que les recordaba la horrible tarea que aún les quedaba por hacer. Habían decidido empezar así las vacaciones de verano, un viaje a la playa. El lugar era genial, habían correteado, nadado, hecho castillos de arena, habían enterrado a Hayner... Vamos, había sido un día agotador.

Tenía ganas de volver al Lugar de Siempre y echarse en un sofá a descansar hasta que fuera la hora de irse a casa. Cuando bajaron del tren, caminaron mientras escuchaba la conversación animada que mantenían Hayner y Pence sobre lo que harían la próxima vez que fueran a la playa. Una figura desconocida llamó su atención. Un pelirrojo alto y vestido de negro se acercaba hacia el muro y… Pegó un grito ahogado cuando vio como parecía dispuesto a tirarse. Se quedó con la boca abierta viendo como con un grácil movimiento se había sentado en el borde. La gente estaba loca…

- ¿Vamos? -dijo Olette sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Sí, por favor… Estoy molido -dijo Roxas revolviéndose el pelo cansadamente.

**********************

Maldición. ¡Se había dormido! Habían quedado hacía al menos una hora y media. Ya podía ocurrírsele a su cerebro una buena excusa en los pocos minutos que le quedaban hasta llegar al lugar de siempre. Tuvo que frenar en seco cuando de repente algo saltó delante de él, entorpeciéndole el camino.

- ¡Hey! -saludó el susodicho.

Era el chico que había visto el día anterior en la plaza de la estación, el que pensó que iba a saltar al vacío. Se quedó en silencio, pensando que quizás se refería a alguien que había detrás de él… Pero no, se estaba dirigiendo a Roxas. Era un tipo de pelo rojo como el fuego, peinado de una manera que desafiaba la gravedad en exceso y unos ojos de color esmeralda, debajo de estos tenía dos marcas muy raras. En general no parecía un tipo muy amigable, en cierto modo imponía. Decidió echarse a un lado y seguir caminando sin decir nada. El pelirrojo se quedó boquiabierto ante la evasividad de Roxas y cuando reaccionó, corrió unos cuantos metros hasta volver a interponerse en el camino del muchacho. Roxas se sobresaltó cuando otra vez lo tuvo delante, impidiéndole el paso. Frunció el ceño, mirándole tensamente. ¿Por qué no lo dejaba en paz?

- Oye mira, no tengo nada de dinero para darte... Creo que pierdes el tiempo -dijo Roxas. El chico se quedó con cierto aire sorprendido.

- Eso es muy maleducado. ¿En serio tengo pinta de ladrón? -dijo Axel frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.- Parece que no recuerdas nada, bueno lo mejor será que te lo cuente luego, vámonos.

El chico se avanzó, le agarró la muñeca y empezó a tirar de él. Miró a su alrededor, viendo como no había nadie que pasara, nadie se fijaba, aquel tío se lo llevaría si no hacía nada.

- ¡Oye! ¡Para! ¡QUÉ ME DEJES! -acabó por gritar enfadado, pegándole un manotazo y librándose de su agarre. El chico se giró y lo miró con cierto aire confundido. ¿Es que su cabeza no funcionaba de manera lógica?- ¡No pienso irme contigo! ¡Para empezar no sé quién eres, ni cómo te llamas! ¿Por qué tendría que aceptar irme contigo de buenas?

- Tsk... Ni eso recuerdas... -dijo con cierto aire apenado el pelirrojo.

- ¿Me conoces o qué? ¿Quién demonios eres? -dijo Roxas confundido. Aquel chico lo trataba como si lo conociese de toda la vida, aquel comportamiento lo desconcertaba en sobremanera. Vio como el chico vacilaba. Tuvo la certeza de que lo estaba engañando. Siguió caminando pero el pelirrojo volvió a ponerse delante- Por favor, déjame en paz.

- Oye, oye, espera. Entiendo que no quieras venirte sin que te cuente nada. Por eso sólo te pido que nos reunamos. Hay cosas que no sabes y que deberías saber. Entonces, lo que decidas me parecerá bien. -dijo Axel- Sólo escúchame. No es tan difícil, ¿no?

- Te escucho -dijo Roxas cruzado de brazos.

- Aquí no -dijo Axel después de mirar a los lados, viendo como el sitio empezaba a estar cada vez más frecuentado por gente. No le gustaría que alguien los escuchara hablar de gente sin corazón, mundos virtuales, etc.- Hay mucha gente. A las 19 en la plaza del Struggle. ¿Lo has memorizado? -Roxas afirmó sin mucho entusiasmo- Vale, nos vemos entonces.

Viendo el entusiasmo del pelirrojo, Roxas desvió la mirada. ¿Quedar a las 19 en un lugar dónde no había mucha gente? ¿Con un total desconocido que había intentado llevárselo a la fuerza a saber tú dónde? Cuando se giró, empezando a pronunciar un: "¿Por qué tendría que ir?", el chico ya no estaba. Se giró hacia los lados, intentando buscarlo, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte. Sospechoso, tremendamente sospechoso. Siguió caminando, sin perder más tiempo, y por fin llegó al Lugar de Siempre, dónde Pence, Hayner y Olette levantaron la vista cuando entró.

- Llegas tarde -dijo Hayner acusadoramente.

- No os creeréis lo que me ha pasado. Me he encontrado a un tío... -empezó Roxas

- ¿Nos intentarás hacer creer que llegas dos horas tarde porque te has encontrado con un tío? -dijo escéptico Hayner.

- No. Llego hora y media tarde porque me he dormido. Pero la otra media es por culpa de un tío que ha estado casi a punto de secuestrarme -dijo Roxas con cierta indignación.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó preocupada Olette, acercándose a él igual que los demás.

- Sí. Por suerte no parecía querer hacerme daño. Pero quería que me reuniese con él para que me contase nosequé -dijo Roxas negando con la cabeza, con desaprobación.

- No irás, espero -dijo Hayner con reprobación.

- ¡Pues claro que no! -dijo indignado Roxas- ¿Piensas que soy imbécil?

- Bueno tranquilo, hoy os voy a enseñar lo que mis padres me han comprado. Así que estaremos a salvo bajo la tutela de mis padres -dijo Hayner después de un tenso silencio- No te preocupes, tío.

Pegó un suspiro resignado. Lo mismo que la pregunta le había importunado, también sabía que había reaccionado exageradamente. Pero no lo podía evitar, aquel chico no era el ejemplo de alguien que a primera vista parezca agradable. Se preguntaba cómo sabía (según decía) cosas sobre él y no podía evitar pensar que sus intenciones en realidad no eran ni la mitad de amistosas de lo que querían parecer. Pasaron media tarde jugando a las cartas en el Lugar de Siempre. Al escuchar un ruido, Olette se asomó para mirar.

- Ha, está cayendo un buen chaparrón desde hace un rato. -dijo Olette- No me gusta que llueva en verano...

- ¿Por qué no? -preguntó Pence- Es la mejor época. Si te mojas es agradable, con el calor que hace...

- Además, si te preocupas por cuando vayamos a mi casa, no lo hagas. He traído paraguas -dijo Hayner- Vamos, os voy a enseñar la reliquia que me han dado.

Abrieron los paraguas y salieron a la lluvia. Aún siendo las 21, gracias a que eran vacaciones, aún podían pasar más tiempo juntos. Por suerte ya estaba dejando de llover, seguramente para la vuelta no le haría falta el paraguas. Olette y Pence iban por delante, correteando y saltando para evitar los charcos. Rió ante el comportamiento de estos, aunque él también había empezado a saltar charcos. Entonces vio como Olette se paraba y, al poco, Pence y Hayner la imitaron, mirando hacia un lado. Al otro lado del ring del Struggle, una figura alta, vestida de negro y con el pelo rojo miraba al suelo. Estaba totalmente empapado, el pelo chorreaba alguna gota de vez en cuando, la ropa se notaba más pegada, como si aguantara unos cuantos kilos de más.

- Es... -dijo Roxas sorprendido.

- ¿Lo conoces? -preguntó Olette intrigada

- Bueno, es el tío que os he dicho que me había encontrado. El que me dijo que quería contarme algo que debía saber... -dijo Roxas- Pero habíamos quedado hace dos horas.

- Pues parece que te ha estado esperando bajo la lluvia -dijo Olette dirigiendo la mirada hacia el pelirrojo, que seguía mirando el suelo con fijación.

- Eso demuestra que es peligroso -dijo Hayner con reticencia.

- No seas imbécil, quizás tenía algo importante que decirle de veras -dijo Olette.

- O quizás no, y es MUY peligroso -dijo Pence.

- Pero se ve triste... -dijo Olette mirando a Axel.

- Vamos, antes de que intente hacer algo raro -dijo Hayner inflexiblemente.

El ruido pareció alertar al pelirrojo, que levantó la cabeza levemente y dirigió la vista hacia donde provenía el ruido. Llevaba dos horas allí, bajo la lluvia que tanto le disgustaba, esperándolo. Quizás, cuando llevaba ya una hora, supo que no iba a venir... Pero una parte de él aún tenía esperanza. No quería asustarlo y tener que hacer las cosas por la fuerza y por supuesto tampoco quería llegar a tener que eliminarlo. Y después de dos horas, por fin lo vio. Con sus amigos. Esos "amigos" postizos que le había creado DiZ. Se le revolvía el estómago.

Vio como le miró con cierta decepción, después desvió la vista y observó como el pelirrojo se marchaba de allí. Se dejó arrastrar por Hayner, mientras comentaban algo sobre el chico y lo peligroso o no que era. Mientras, estaba pensando en aquella afirmación de Olette. En cierto modo también tenía esa sensación: el pelirrojo parecía triste.

**********************

Cogió los dos guantes con una mano y los escurrió. Se los volvió a colocar en las manos y las movió a disgusto. Odiaba estar mojado. Se quedó quieto mirando el cielo, aún estaba algo nublado y tampoco eran tan extrañas las tormentas de verano. Lo mejor sería que buscase un sitio donde descansar y entonces decidir qué hacer a continuación. Quizás no había abordado el tema como debiera.

- Vaya, vaya... Mira quién tenemos aquí -dijo una voz conocida a pocos metros delante de él.

Bajó la vista deseando que sus oídos le engañasen, pero no tuvo suerte. Allí delante un hombre alto y vestido de color rojo, con la cara vendada lo miraba altivamente. Miró a su alrededor y todo parecía congelado. Mierda, aquello era malo...

- Vaya, vaya... Mira quién tenemos aquí -dijo Axel sonriendo tensamente.

- ¿Pensabas que no nos daríamos cuenta que alguien se había colado en el sistema? -dijo DiZ

- Me hubiese gustado, pero no las tenía todas conmigo -dijo Axel atento a todo movimiento de DiZ.

Empezó a mover lentamente las manos, intentando que no se fijase. Extendió los dedos y entonces no ocurrió nada de lo que esperaba. Concretamente no ocurrió nada. Bajó la vista hacia sus manos y las observó totalmente confundido. Las cerró y abrió intentando de nuevo invocar sus armas, pero nada pasaba.

- ¿Buscas tus chakram? -dijo DiZ con aire risueño- Lo siento, te he quitado esa función. Igual que la de usar tu fuego. Al fin y al cabo, ahora sólo eres un puñado de ceros y unos.

Se echó a un lado para esquivar un puñetazo de DiZ y notó la pierna levemente paralizada. ¿Qué demonios? Dirigió la mirada hacia DiZ y vio como sonreía, enseguida supo que también era su culpa. Quizás lo lograba con más facilidad por el hecho de que estaba parado en un sitio. Se lanzó a atacarlo y DiZ se echó a un lado para esquivarlo. Axel aprovechó aquello y empezó a correr lejos de él. Intentó crear un portal y tampoco funcionó. Exclamó a disgusto. ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer ahora?

- Me parece que estás olvidando algo... Algo importante -escuchó la voz de DiZ en off.

Intentaba pensar a la vez que buscaba de dónde provenía la voz. ¿Que estaba olvidando algo? ¿Qué demonios decía? Cayó de bruces cuando repentinamente un dolor penetrante le perforó el torso. Escuchó el ruido de la sangre caer sobre el suelo. Apoyó con fuerza las manos temblorosas. Tenía que incorporarse... En el lado derecho tenía una herida, había aparecido de la nada. Pero ahora ya comprendía a lo que se refería. Esa herida no la había recibido allí. El ruido de los pasos de DiZ delante de él lo hicieron salir de sus divagaciones. Levantó la cabeza con una mirada tensa.

- ¿Pensabas que no iba a encontrar desde dónde te estabas conectando? Riku ha ido allí, en dónde tu cuerpo indefenso espera. -Axel no contestó nada. ¿Le mandaría que lo matara?- ¿Tanta envidia le tenías a Roxas?

- ¿Envidia? -siseó Axel- No tengo envidia, lo tienes totalmente engañado.

- En realidad sí. Te gustaría poder olvidarlo todo y tener unos falsos sentimientos como él. A todos os daría igual olvidar si así podéis sentir.

Y no le pudo contestar nada, porque sabía que tenía razón en cierta parte. Aunque le dolía el torso en sobremanera, intentó levantarse, pero de repente no podía mover las manos, como si estuviesen pegadas al suelo con cemento. Levantó la vista a disgusto, con cierto temor en la mirada... No podía hacer nada, lo tenía. Hiciera lo que hiciera, no podría evitarlo. Vio como la mano de DiZ se acercaba hasta él y le tapó la visión.

- Es hora de terminar -escuchó a DiZ decir.

El grito de Axel resonó por los alrededores, que aún se encontraban paralizados debido al influjo de DiZ. Axel cayó como peso muerto sobre el suelo, que aún estaba húmedo de la lluvia de la tarde. DiZ le dirigió una última mirada que demostraba el aborrecimiento que le tenía y finalmente desapareció, haciendo que el rumbo de aquella Villa Crepúsculo se reanudase.

* * *

**Y aquí termina el primer capítulo. Hola! Soy Miru y soy Khcolica (Suena un corro de gente: "Holaaaa Miiruu") xD Bueno, dejando aparte las memeces. No sé si todos los que lean esto me conocerán, pero si queréis una introducción mejor sobre mí, pues me lo decís xD Este es el último fanfic de KH que tengo pensado. No será muy largo, pero bueno. Últimamente no escribo cosas demasiado largas. Pero bueno.**

**Sobre el título del capítulo, pues creo que queda bien porque hay el peligro de DiZ que ha sido invisible hasta el final y que es invisible para Roxas también. Sobre el título del fanfic, lo comentaré en el próximo capítulo.**

**Nada más que espero que os guste y que espero ver vuestros review n.n**

**¡Saludos a todos!**

**Miruru.**


	2. No Data

**Kingdom Hearts : Data Error**

**Capítulo Dos: No Data.**

Mientras los demás jugaban a un viejo Scalestrix, Roxas miraba por la ventana de la habitación de Hayner. Aún seguía dándole vueltas al asunto del chico pelirrojo que lo había estado esperando dos horas a pesar del chaparrón. No podía evitarlo, se sentía en parte culpable. Entendía que aquello no significaba nada, pero aquella mirada que tenía mientras esperaba le hacía sentir remordimientos. Si se lo decía a alguno de ellos, quizás la única que lo apoyaría sería Olette, los demás lo mirarían con cara de loco.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Roxas? Llevas un rato muy callado y no has querido jugar ni una vez con el Scalestrix -dijo Pence.

- Lo siento, estoy algo cansado -dijo Roxas intentando no mentar el tema y que realmente pareciera que estaba cansado- Creo que me voy a ir a casa.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañemos? -dijo Olette levantándose con aire preocupado.

- No, no. Tranquila, no es nada -dijo Roxas sonriendo- Además ahora no llueve, es el momento ideal para que no me pille la lluvia y así no tenerle que tomar prestado un paraguas a Hayner.

Insistieron en acompañarlo hasta el umbral de la puerta. Agradeció cuando se quedó solo, tenía ganas de encontrarse en el suficiente silencio como para poder pensar con claridad. Pero al parecer la suerte no lo acompañó durante mucho rato, la gente corría por las calles y murmuraban cosas.

- Sí, sí. Es por allí. No sé es horrible. ¿Qué habrá pasado? -oyó que decían unos que pasaban en la misma dirección.

Frunció el ceño y se quedó pensativo mirando hacia dónde iba la gente. Acabó por empezar a dirigirse al lugar también. Por el camino escuchó más cosas tipo: "Hay un cadáver" "No había visto nunca a ese tipo" Cuando llegó había un corro de gente murmurando y sin hacer nada.

- ¿Alguien ha llamado a la ambulancia? -se escuchó a alguien decir.

- ¿No está muerto? -dijo otra

- ¿Quién es? No lo había visto nunca -dijo otro

Roxas logró abrirse paso hasta el centro del corro y lo que vio le heló la sangre. En el suelo, en medio de un charco de sangre, se encontraba el pelirrojo que había intentado hablar con él. No lograba verle la cara con claridad, pero con la cantidad de sangre que había por el suelo seguro que consciente no estaba. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo, que nadie movía un dedo. Todos estaban demasiado concentrados en ese teatro, esa especie de drama en el que se habían sumergido. Aún no estaba muerto pero nadie hacía nada por él.

- ¿Es que vais a estar esperando sin hacer nada hasta que se muera delante de vuestros ojos? -espetó Roxas de mala leche

El murmullo generalizado que había habido hasta el momento se disipó totalmente y todos los ojos se posaron en Roxas, que seguía mirando serio hacia el pelirrojo. Pasaron unos largos segundos hasta que volvió a decidirse a romper el silencio.

- Si lo dejáis morir no sois peores que el que le ha hecho esto -dijo Roxas.

- El chico tiene razón -dijo un hombre atravesando la multitud y abriéndose camino hasta llegar al lado de Roxas- Aún podéis ayudarle apartándoos para dejar que le llegue oxígeno.

Conocía a ese hombre de antes. Sí. Tenía una tienda de armas en la plaza del pueblo. No era demasiado alto, algo rechoncho y con el pelo canoso y un gran bigote. Ahora recordó su nombre, Iván. El hombre se agachó al lado del cuerpo del joven pelirrojo y en el rostro de Roxas cruzó la congoja. Con cuidado le dio la vuelta y lo colocó boca arriba. Estaba muy pálido, ¿en serio iba a sobrevivir?

- El médico viene en camino -dijo Iván respondiendo a las preguntas internas que Roxas no había pronunciado pero que se formulaba.

Iván no estaba muy convencido de que si seguía inconsciente aquello fuera a ser bueno. Tenían que hacerlo reaccionar e intentar mantenerlo despierto el mayor tiempo posible. Empezó a llamarlo en voz alta, llamándolo "chico", y el ceño del pelirrojo empezó a fruncirse hasta que de repente abrió los ojos aquejado del dolor. Las quejas subieron de tono hasta leves gritos de dolor, mientras miraba a los lados como intentando situarse, con pinta de estar buscando algo que pudiera atacarlo. Iván intentó acercarse a él para calmarlo pero se llevó un manotazo.

- ¡No me toques! -siseó apretando los dientes.

Se miró la mano que había tenido hasta hace segundos apretándose en el torso y la vio totalmente bañada en líquido escarlata. Aquello no le hacía tranquilizarse e intentó levantarse, haciendo que Iván lo agarrara por los hombros y lo volviera a tumbar. Pero el chico seguía intentando resistirse, al parecer aún confundido por la situación. Ante el grito de ayuda de Iván, Roxas le agarró por el otro hombro y aquellos ojos esmeralda se posaron en él.

- Tranquilo. Nadie te va a hacer daño ahora, estás a salvo. No te muevas o te pondrás peor -dijo Roxas.

El forcejeo cesó ante aquellas palabras de Roxas, la mirada del chico bajó y respiraba agitadamente debido a la herida y el ajetreo. Iván seguía hablando con él, pero no le contestaba. Seguía con la mirada puesta en algún punto del espacio que no lograban ver. ¿Les estaba escuchando? Cuando volvió a centrar su atención en él, sus ojos se estaban cerrando.

- ¡Hey, no te duermas! -dijo Roxas

Pero no logró evitar que cerrara los ojos y volviera a quedarse inconsciente. Al poco volvía a gemir levemente de dolor, aquejado por la herida. El médico llegó por fin e Iván empezó a contarle lo que había sucedido. Roxas estuvo atento hasta que escuchó un murmullo, miró como el pelirrojo parecía estar diciendo algo. Acercó el oído para ver si entendía algo.

- ... D-DiZ... -murmuró de nuevo.

- ¿DiZ? -dijo Roxas confundido.

**********************

No le habían dejado ir al hospital. Iván había dicho que ya había hecho suficiente dando la cara por aquel muchacho y que ahora le dejara el resto a él. Según había dicho: esto no es algo de lo que un niño pueda ni deba encargarse. Tuvo que estar un buen rato lavándose las manos hasta que no quedó ningún rastro de sangre en sus manos y aún así aquella sensación de desagrado no desapareció. Se tumbó en su cama y comprobó como no podía dormir.

**********************

Cuando despertó se encontró a un hombre de pelo canoso y un gran bigote mirándolo con cierta sorpresa y alegría. A su lado había un hombre enjuto y de pelo castaño que llevaba una bata blanca. Tenía la boca seca y supo desde un principio que su primer intento de hablar resultaría desastrosamente ronco.

- ¿Dónde? -logró articular después de toser un poco.

- Estás en un hospital a unos kilómetros de Villa Crepúsculo -dijo el hombre del bigote. Tuvo que darse cuenta que aún habiéndole respondido aquello, seguía mirando hacia los lados y terminó mirándose la mano- ¿Algo más que quieras decirnos?

- ¿Quién soy? -preguntó

Tanto Iván cómo el médico se quedaron algo sorprendidos ante aquello. Intercambiaron miradas mientras el chico de pelo rojo seguía mirando a su alrededor, viendo todo por primera vez e intentando encontrar respuestas a todas las dudas que tenía. Los escuchó charlar de fondo pero ni se paró en intentar entender lo que decían.

- Pensábamos que tú podrías decírnoslo -dijo Iván. El chico lo miró y negó con la cabeza- Tranquilo, quizás es del shock, perdiste mucha sangre.

- Escucha, tenemos que hacerte unas preguntas -dijo el médico.

- No recuerdo nada. No puedo contarle nada -dijo a la defensiva el pelirrojo.

- Sólo haz un esfuerzo -dijo el médico- Es importante, tenemos que saber aunque sea un poco en lo que estás metido.

- ¡No diga estupideces! -gritó- ¡No recuerdo ni mi nombre y pretende que recuerde qué me pasó! ¡Está ido!

- Escucha. ¡Hey escúchame! -dijo el hombre del bigote llamando su atención- Entiendo que estás asustado, que no saber quién eres debe dar miedo. Pero no te vas a quedar solo, ¿vale? Te puedes venir a mi casa mientras te recuperas y decides qué hacer con tu vida.

- Si no tengo ni un maldito nombre... -dijo el chico bajando la vista a las sábanas.

- ¿Qué te parece Dereck? Yo soy Iván -dijo el hombre

- E-encantado -dijo tímidamente el recién nombrado Dereck

- Ahora sólo intenta contestar las preguntas del doctor -dijo Iván. Dereck afirmó.

- ¿Sabes qué te ha ocurrido? -el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza- ¿Sabes si huías de algún sitio dónde estuvieran pegándote o haciéndote algún tipo de herida?

- ¿Está insinuando si me estaban maltratando de algún modo y terminé así? -preguntó Dereck atónito. El doctor afirmó- No... Es decir. No sé. ¿Por qué pregunta eso?

El doctor le pasó el espejo y le señaló unas marcas negras que tenía debajo de los ojos. No sintió ningún tipo de dolor cuando pasó la mano por encima de ellas. Entonces prestó más atención a su cara, puesto que era nueva para él. Los ojos de color verde, unas cejas pequeñas y el pelo rojo y de punta. Como había temido, no se reconocía en el espejo. Ni un atisbo de su rostro le trajo ningún tipo de recuerdo.

- Lo mejor será que descanses y no intentes forzar la máquina -dijo Iván señalando su propia cabeza- Forzar las cosas para terminar aprisa no suele funcionar.

- Supongo que tiene razón... -dijo Dereck bajando la mirada

**********************

- Tío, a veces, de tan buena persona que eres, dan ganas de pegarte una colleja. -le dijo Hayner a Roxas después de su explicación- Es que pareces tonto.

Roxas lo miró de mala gana, pero aún así no retiraba la afirmación que había hecho hacía unos segundos. ¿Es que de verdad tenía que ser tonto? ¿Era tan malo preocuparse por una persona que no conocía? La mañana siguiente les contó como aquel chico había sido atacado y desde entonces que no había intentado averiguar nada de él. Pero estaba algo preocupado, le gustaría saber qué fue de él y si ya se encontraba mejor. También, para que negarlo, tenía interés en saber aquello que dijo que tenía que saber. Además de qué le ocurrió. Puf, pensándolo fríamente, más que preocupado parecía un cotilla.

- Chicos, ¿a que no sabéis qué me ha pasado? -dijo Olette entrando en el Lugar de Siempre.

- Oh no, esto huele a otra historia sólo apta para chicas -dijo Hayner acomodándose en el sillón con pinta de estar disgustado

- Pues veréis -empezó Olette ignorando el comentario de Hayner- Mi madre ha venido algo alterada. Decía que las vecinas le habían dicho que hay un chico nuevo en la tienda del señor Iván y que es muy agradable. Total que habían ido y mi madre había acabado comprando un montón de trastos inútiles. Así que, para además satisfacer mi curiosidad, dije de intentar devolver algo. ¿Y cuál fue mi sorpresa?

- Que acabaste comprando más -dijo Hayner pesadamente, Pence rió porque él estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo. En cambio Roxas escuchaba la historia interesado, algo en su interior le decía que iba a escuchar algo que quería oír.

- Que el chico que está trabajando en la tienda del señor Iván es aquel chico que quería hablar con Roxas, el que fue atacado -dijo Olette.

- ¿Ese chico está trabajando en la tienda de Iván? -dijo Roxas sorprendido.

- Sí. La verdad es que anda algo desorientado en la tienda, pero es amable con la gente y sabe encandilar. No sé si a propósito o sin proponérselo. Al final le he acabado comprando algo yo también -dijo Olette avergonzada.

Roxas ya había escuchado todo lo que necesitaba saber. Escuchó de fondo como Olette seguía intentando justificarse, después como Hayner lo llamaba, pero los ignoró a todos. Porque tenía muy claro que quería quitarse ese peso de conciencia de encima. Le preguntaría cómo estaba, le preguntaría qué le quería decir el otro día y le pediría perdón por el plantón. Nada más. No era nada tan grave como Hayner quería hacer creer.

**********************

Volvió a mirar el mapa con el ceño fruncido. No le cuadraba. Quizás se había perdido en algún momento, pero juraría haber seguido todos los pasos a raja tabla. Además no veía por ninguna parte el nombre de las calles. Suspiró. Iván le había dicho que necesitaba que fuera a recoger algunas cosas para la tienda, que él tenía mucha faena. Le había mirado con escepticismo hasta que el hombre rió por su expresión.

_- No me mires así. Ya sé que no sabes aún dónde están los sitios en este pueblo. Te voy a hacer un mapa y ya verás como no te pierdes -dijo Iván._

_- No sé por qué, pero tengo la impresión que voy a acabar perdido -dijo Dereck._

Bingo. Su predicción se había vuelto 100% cierta. Volvió a bajar la vista al mapa, mirándolo con una cara como si éste fuera a hablarle en cualquier momento y le dijera: "Te equivocaste al girar a la derecha en aquel callejón"

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? -dijo una voz delante de él.

- Sí, necesito alguien que me traduzca este mapa. -dijo Dereck levantando la cabeza.

Se quedó un rato mirando al chico rubio y de ojos azules que lo miraba con media sonrisa en el rostro. Vale, le sonaba, así que quizás lo conocía. Intentó hacer memoria, pero eso, últimamente, no se le daba muy bien.

- ¿No te acuerdas de mí? -dijo el chico con cierta decepción.

- Eh sí. -acabó diciendo- Estabas con Iván, después que me atacaran.

- Sí -dijo el chico sonriendo levemente- Lamento no haberme interesado por tu estado, seguro que piensas que soy mala gente.

- Oh no. Tranquilo no pasa nada -dijo Dereck.

- Oye, quería pedirte perdón por no haber acudido aquel día a las siete… -dijo Roxas bajando la cabeza- Me esperaste dos horas bajo la lluvia, lo lamento.

- ¿Me conoces? -dijo él arqueando una ceja. Roxas lo miró confundido.

- Bueno… La verdad es que no mucho. Digamos que no. Sé que viniste a mí y que me dijiste que había cosas que debía saber -dijo Roxas revolviéndose el pelo nerviosamente- Me gustaría saber a que te referías…

- Lo siento, chaval -dijo el pelirrojo- Ahora mismo sé de ti, lo mismo que de mí. Nada.

- ¿Nada? … ¿Tienes amnesia? -dijo Roxas mirando seriamente al pelirrojo. No había pensado por un momento que hubiera tenido unas consecuencias de ese tipo.

- El matasanos dice que es por culpa del shock, seguramente -dijo Dereck- Pero bueno. Ahora me llaman Dereck. ¿Tú eres?

- Ah, Roxas -dijo el rubio torpemente- Encantado.

- Si sabes algo más de mí, estaría bien que me lo dijeras. A ver si eso ayuda a mi mente a recordar -dijo con una expresión de escepticismo.

Se quedó un momento pensativo. No recordaba que le hubiera dicho algo más. Ni su nombre, ni de dónde venía, ni nada por el estilo. Sólo le dio la impresión que lo conocía, que tenía algo que decirle, pero también que no le inspiró confianza. Luego le inspiró un terrible sentimiento de culpa al verlo totalmente empapado.

- ¡Ah sí! -dijo repentinamente Roxas, volviendo a captar la atención del pelirrojo, que había bajado la vista al mapa de nuevo- ¡DiZ!

- ¿DiZ? -dijo Dereck- ¿Qué es eso?

- No lo sé. Pero lo murmuraste un par de veces mientras estabas inconsciente.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, bueno. Vacaciones de semana santa, ¿se notó? xD También tuve un pequeño bloqueo en la escritura (porque pensado lo tengo todo) No sé qué comentar… Ah sí. Se me hace súper raro escribir sobre Axel y no llamarlo Axel XD Y como no sé qué más comentar, paso a los revis ù3ú**

_Neko-barby, _**wah gracias! A veces no tiene nada que ver que no deje la gente comentario. Parece a veces que fanfiction está lleno de gente a la que le gusta el bad-fic u.u aix. Cuando pueda intentaré leérmelo. Creo recordar que empecé, pero no recuerdo por qué no terminé … o.o mala memoria. Saludos XD**

_MissBelovedLilith, _**ya te contesté en su momento pero que me gusta mucho que me vayas dejando reviews, así que no te considero acosadora ni nada n.n Espero que te guste este capi también. Saludooos.**

_Mikael Mudou,_** Hola! A ver último… es el último pensado. Para el próximo necesitaré más tiempo, pero de momento me gusta escribir fanfics de Kingdom Hearts. Oh pues me hace muchísima ilusión ver reviews, me alegra que me dedicaras un poco de tiempo sólo para hacerme llegar tu opinión, que importa ò.ó. Espero que te guste este capítulo también.**

_Ankin, _**wah muchas gracias, me siento muy feliz viendo que os gustan mis fanfics de Kingdom Hearts ;.; que emoción. No pasa nada que tardases! Lo importante es que lo has leído y que me has dejado un review para hacerme saber que te gustó ;_; eso ya gusta recibir. Espero que te guste el capítulo.**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez.**

**Besitoos.**

**Y para los que las tengáis, buena Semana santa!**


	3. DiZ

**Kingdom Hearts : Data Error**

**Capítulo Tres: DiZ**

_- ¡Ah sí! -dijo repentinamente Roxas, volviendo a captar la atención del pelirrojo, que había bajado la vista al mapa de nuevo- ¡DiZ!_

_- ¿DiZ? -dijo Dereck- ¿Qué es eso? _

_- No lo sé. Pero lo murmuraste un par de veces mientras estabas inconsciente._

Se hizo un silencio durante el cual Dereck parecía reflexionar acerca de lo que le había dicho. Roxas vio como lo único que parecía estar aumentando era el fruncimiento del ceño del pelirrojo.

- ¿No será alguna palabra en otro idioma que conozcas? -dijo Roxas por probar algo. Dereck lo miró durante un segundo con expresión escéptica. Después acabó negando con la cabeza.

- Supongo que me tocará ir a la biblioteca a mirar. ¿Me podrías hacer un mapa que se entienda mejor que este? Ah y si puede ser, explícame este también. Porque Iván me va a volver loco.

Roxas rió ante la cara de Dereck. Cogió el mapa que llevaba en las manos y lo empezó a mirar. Bueno, suponía que el hecho de llevar allí viviendo mucho tiempo hacía que fuera más fácil situarse con aquel mapa improvisado. Levantó la vista y vio como Dereck tenía por su rostro dibujada la expectación, seguramente algo sorprendido de que estuviese sabiendo cómo descifrarlo.

- ¿Y bien? No hay manera de descifrarlo, ¿verdad? Será mejor que me resigne -dijo Dereck. Roxas rió ante aquella frase.

- No hace falta que te resignes. Sé dónde tienes ir, lo que no sé es cómo explicártelo sin que te pierdas -dijo Roxas, Dereck suspiró pesadamente- Mira, hagamos una cosa. -aquella frase captó la atención de Dereck- Yo te acompaño y luego así te enseño dónde está la biblioteca.

- ¿Ya está bien eso? -dijo Dereck, Roxas arqueó una ceja confundido- Quiero decir, tendrías que estar con amigos de tu edad, ¿no? Además dijiste que no me conocías muy bien.

- Bueno... sinceramente, no me gustó que intentaras llevarme a algún sitio. Sobre todo sin mi permiso... -fijó la vista en Dereck y no pudo definir la expresión de su rostro- Pero...

- Podría haber sido un asesino que intentaba hacerte algo, ¿y aún así pretendes ayudarme? -dijo Dereck con cierta incredulidad en su tono.

- Bueno, está claro que si antes lo eras, ahora ya no lo eres -dijo Roxas- Tampoco creo que seas un asesino, así que ¿por qué no ayudarte? Si no quieres mi ayuda, sólo dímelo.

- Está bien -dijo Dereck después de un silencio durante el cual estuvo pensativo mirando el suelo.

**********************

Aquel chico era extraño. Si hubiese estado en su situación, Dereck estaba seguro que no hubiese acompañado a un desconocido que había intentado abducirlo. Por muy amnésico que dijera que estaba. En cambio él se había ofrecido a ayudarlo y aquello lo había desconcertado. Pero, lo cierto era que Roxas era un chico muy normal. Con los dilemas típicos de su edad y muy simpático con todo el mundo. Lo ayudó a cargar con las cosas que había recogido para Iván y después lo estaba esperando para guiarlo hasta la biblioteca. Allí estaban ahora, llevaban horas y horas entre libros y no habían encontrado nada.

- Yo me rindo. -dijo Dereck echándose sobre un libro. Roxas miró aquel gesto de rendición divertido- Quizás sólo balbuceé sin sentido alguno.

- ¿Es que no quieres saber cosas de ti mismo? -dijo Roxas con sorna, a ver si el chico se animaba- Quizás ahora quieres quedarte amnésico para siempre.

- Sí claro... -dijo con ironía Dereck- Y luego tengo pensado hacerme monja, ¿sabes?

Roxas rió ante aquello mientras Dereck cerraba el libro que tenía entre manos y lo devolvía al carrito de libros consultados, que ahora estaba llenísimo. Desvió la vista al reloj de pared y comprobó cómo se había hecho tarde. Lo mejor sería que lo dejaran, o los conocidos de Roxas empezarían a preocuparse.

- Lo mejor será que lo dejemos. Tus padres se van a preocupar por ti si llegas tarde a casa -dijo Dereck.

- Está bien, pero déjame preguntarle antes a la chica de la entrada -dijo Roxas levantándose y dejando su libro en el carrito.

Bajaron a recepción y, después de varios intentos, la chica logró entender la palabra que buscaban. Después de diversas búsquedas, sacó un libro de debajo del mostrador y se los tendió.

- ¿Os lo vais a llevar? -dijo ella

- No, sólo queremos echarle un vistazo a esa palabra, gracias -dijo Roxas echándose a un lado y empezando a abrir el diccionario.

Dereck se puso al lado para ir observando como Roxas pasaba páginas hasta llegar a la D y finalmente a la palabra que buscaban. Leyeron en silencio que DiZ significaba "asesinar" y que se solía usar cuando la víctima a la que se refería solía ser más débil o fácil que los objetivos que se solía tener normalmente. Dereck pudo notar como Roxas lo estaba mirando. Acabó por devolverle la mirada y Roxas dio un paso atrás. El pelirrojo desvió la vista finalmente, harto de no dejar de ver la acusación en la mirada del joven en el que había confiado hasta hacía segundos. Escuchó los pasos descompasados de Roxas, que estaba intentando decidir cómo actuar al respecto hasta que finalmente lo vio pasar corriendo hacia la salida.

No intentó detenerlo, sabía cuan horrorizado debía sentirse. Seguramente era como el doble de lo horrorizado que él se sentía. ¿Por qué demonios había pronunciado esa palabra? ¿De verdad era un asesino? Se miró las manos y se concentró en fondear las profundidades de su corazón y sus recuerdos. Él no se sentía como un asesino. Es más, no concebía la idea de querer matar a un chaval tan joven como Roxas y además buena persona. Pegó un suspiro resignado y empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta. En un rincón de la biblioteca, un hombre vestido con llamativas ropas rojas y cubierto de vendas se reía. La gente pasaba a su alrededor y nadie se fijaba en él, como si fuera un espectro. Había estado cerca, pero había logrado detenerlo a tiempo.

**********************

Pence caminaba alegremente por el pasillo de la estación. Volvía de las terrazas, había ido a comprar algunas cosas para picar allí, y ahora se dirigía al Lugar de Siempre. Cuando salió se quedó parado mirando como una figura conocida estaba plantada en la plaza de la estación. Concretamente un chico alto de cintura fina y pelos rojizos y de punta. Se quedó estático medio segundo, hasta que se dio cuenta que el chico no lo estaba mirando y ni tan solo había reparado en su presencia. Es más, el chico (más conocido en el pueblo como "el amnésico") no parecía estar reparando en la presencia de nadie. Únicamente miraba la torre del reloj con una expresión que no podía acabar de ser definida. Pence puso tierra de por medio y abandonó la plaza de la estación antes que el chico se diera cuenta de su presencia e intentara algo raro. Vale que él no sabía que era amigo de Roxas, pero bueno, mejor prevenir.

Por otra parte, Dereck seguía mirando aquella torre, intentando encontrar respuestas que no encontraba por ninguna parte. No le había contado su descubrimiento a Iván. Lo cierto era que temía que al enterarse de aquello, lo echara de su casa. No conocía a nadie, no tenía ningún lugar al que ir, si lo echaba estaría perdido y ya se sentía lo suficientemente perdido sin ningún tipo de recuerdo. Además, últimamente el descubrimiento de la biblioteca no dejaba de atormentarlo. Intentaba reconfortarse de algún modo pensando en aquella frase "Está claro que si antes eras un asesino, ahora ya no lo eres" Aquella frase lo aliviaba durante unos 30 segundos, el tiempo que tardaba en recordar la cara de horror y pánico de Roxas cuando encontraron aquella palabra. Se sentía en cierto modo traicionado. Él había puesto parte de su confianza en aquel muchacho. Sentía que no podía confiar en nadie, pero aún así intentó de veras confiar en aquel chico, y casi sintió que podría confiar plenamente en él.

Pero aquel intento de demostrarle que no le temía se desvaneció. Y por muy curioso que pareciera, aquella traición, no ser correspondido en sentimientos, no era, en cierto modo, algo nuevo. Sentía que era algo que ya había pasado, seguramente con alguien a quien no recordaba. Pensó que seguramente sería alguien a quién ya habría matado, si realmente era un asesino. Como llevaba haciendo los dos últimos días, esta vez tampoco se pasó por la tienda de Iván para trabajar. Se dedicaba a vagabundear por la ciudad en busca de respuestas. Sabía que seguramente allí no las encontraría, ya que nadie en la ciudad lo parecía conocer, pero aún así deambulaba. Cuando llegó a la plaza de la estación, levantó la vista y por algún motivo que no llegó a comprender, sintió nostalgia. No podía apartar la mirada de aquella torre del reloj, totalmente hechizado. Había algo que conocía de aquel sitio. O quizás no era el sitio en sí, sino el recuerdo de otro sitio que se parecía a aquél.

**********************

Todos seguían en el mismo sitio en el que estaban cuando Pence salió. Olette en el suelo, Roxas en una silla y Hayner en el sofá, medio estirado. Todos estaban con el libro de los deberes en los brazos, intentando resolver los enunciados de los problemas. Cuando entró, todos levantaron la vista y después siguieron a lo suyo.

- No os imagináis a quién me he encontrado -dijo Pence. Todos lo miraron expectantes- Al "Amnésico"

- ¡Pence! -regañó Olette. No es que estuviera de parte de Dereck, sobretodo sabiendo aquello de que parecía ser un asesino. Pero no le gustaban ese tipo de motes que eran hirientes por algo que la persona no se había buscado.

- No me digas que también ha ido a por ti -dijo Hayner incorporándose en el sofá

- No, por suerte estaba absorto mirando la torre del reloj de la estación. Así que me fui de allí antes de que fijara su objetivo en mí -dijo Pence.

- Tranquilo, acabaría por olvidarse de ti -dijo Hayner y tanto Pence como él empezaron a reír.

Roxas estaba en silencio, apartado de la conversación, mientras Olette volvía a regañarlos de nuevo. Quizás exageró con su reacción, pero no pudo evitarlo después de haber visto aquello. También era cierto que podría haber sido un balbuceo sin sentido, que pudo haberlo malentendido y que había dado la casualidad remota que era una palabra que existía. Pero después recordaba cómo intentó llevárselo a la fuerza y la teoría cobraba fuerza de nuevo. La imagen en su mente de Dereck se había distorsionado y ya no pensaba ni por un momento que ahora el muchacho llevaba una vida normal y que ayudaba a Iván en la tienda. Tampoco le pasaba por la mente el hecho de que los clientes de la tienda estaban encantados con la atención que procuraba el muchacho. Por la mente de Roxas sólo pasaba aquella palabra "asesinar" mil y una veces y el intento de secuestro.

- Hey, ¿estás bien? -dijo Hayner delante de él, sobresaltándolo.

- S-sí -dijo Roxas- Creo que me gustaría tomar el aire. Llevamos toda la tarde encerrados haciendo deberes.

- Apoyo la moción -dijo Hayner felizmente. Olette suspiró pero acabó cediendo ya que también estaba cansada.

Cuando llegaron a la plaza de la estación, se asomaron con cuidado buscando al pelirrojo, por suerte ya no estaba para cuando llegaron. Suspiraron levemente y se dirigieron al camino que conducía a lo alto de la torre. Su sorpresa fue cuando llegaron arriba y, sentado en el alféizar, se encontraron al pelirrojo, mirando al horizonte con un deje de sonrisa en los labios. Aquello no duró demasiado, el chico escuchó los pasos y giró la cabeza para encontrarse al grupo de chicos, entre los cuales pudo ver a Roxas. El rostro perdió aquel deje alegre y pacífico que había tenido. Los chicos se preguntaban cómo demonios había conseguido subir allí arriba. El camino hacia la torre estaba oculto a simple vista y a ellos les costó trabajo adivinarlo entre todo aquel amasijo de hierros que había. En cambio él que no recordaba nada de su vida, había subido allí fácilmente. El silencio se había tornado incomodísimo y Dereck pudo notar como Roxas evitaba mirarlo en todo momento. Roxas levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver cómo la mirada del pelirrojo pasaba a una de decepción. Era la segunda vez que veía cómo le cambiaba la expresión de la cara a una de decepción cuando lo miraba, y había comprobado como aquello no le gustaba. No sabía explicar por qué. Dereck se incorporó y pasó por el pasillo que le abrieron los muchachos.

- ¿Cómo habrá llegado aquí arriba? -dijo Hayner, pronunciando en voz alta lo que todos se preguntaban.

- No sé, pero por un momento parecía estar como en paz... -dijo Olette mirando el atardecer que estaba observando el pelirrojo.

- Olette, ese tío es un asesino. Intentaba matar a Roxas, así que es toda una suerte que se haya quedado sin memoria alguna -dijo Hayner- Se lo merecía. Debería estar muerto.

- ¡Hayner! -exclamó esta vez Roxas, adelantándose a Olette, que se quedó con la boca abierta, camino a pronunciar lo mismo que había dicho Roxas.

- ¿¡Qué?! -dijo Hayner a la defensiva- Estáis todos locos. Ese tío os está consumiendo las neuronas. Acabará recuperando la memoria y luego todo serán problemas. Más tarde pensaréis lo mismo que yo.

**********************

Empezaba a odiar aquella ciudad. En realidad lo pensaba y ahora mismo se sentía estúpido. ¿Por qué demonios se había acabado marchando del lugar? Él había llegado primero y allí no había nada que pusiera que aquel lugar era propiedad de aquellos mocosos. Por un momento se había sentido en paz, se había sentido como en casa por un motivo que no adivinaba. De hecho, estaba intentando averiguarlo mientras por una vez se sentía reconfortado.

Pero una parte de su interior le había dicho que lo lógico era que se fuera él. No era de aquella ciudad, y aquellos chicos habían conocido aquel lugar mucho antes que él. Además que la situación era incómoda de narices. No era sólo que ellos eran los residentes y él el que venía de fuera. Era más como que ellos eran los inocentes, las víctimas, y él era un simple criminal que debería resbalarse y caerse de la torre para librar de su mal a la gente que no tiene culpa. Aquello le dolía en lo hondo, porque creía que tenía lógica.

Estaba distraído hasta que escuchó como un chaval pedía ayuda. Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta que estaba en la plaza de aquel deporte que le habían dicho que se llamaba Struggle. Un chico estaba en el suelo amenazado por otros tres entre los cuales había uno con pinta de cavernícola, un chaval con un gorro y una cicatriz en la cara y una chica.

- Vamos a ver qué tal golpea mi nueva arma -dijo Seifer mirando al chico con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

Seifer se vio repentinamente asido por el brazo y desvió la vista para encontrarse con el pelirrojo que se había desplazado hasta el centro de la plaza rápidamente. El chico que estaba en el suelo miraba al pelirrojo sorprendido.

- Sería lo suyo que te metieras con alguien de tu tamaño -dijo Dereck sin soltarlo.

**********************

Después de aquellos momentos tensos después que el pelirrojo se marchara de lugar, los muchachos se habían acomodado como siempre y habían empezado a tratar de temas banales. Roxas se acabó uniendo a la conversación, olvidando por el momento el tema de Dereck hasta que repentinamente alguien los llamó desde abajo de la torre. Pudieron divisar a Seth, era un chico del barrio que solía deambular con su hermano. Se conocían y habían estado algún rato todos juntos, pero Seth y su hermano Clark solían tener su grupo por separado. Bajaron de la torre hasta encontrarse con él.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Seth? -dijo Hayner con aire preocupado.

- Es mi hermano, Seifer lo ha arrinconado. Tenéis que ayudarme a sacarlo de allí -dijo Seth

- Maldito Seifer -dijo Hayner con rabia mientras empezaba a correr hacia el sitio donde normalmente se encontraba siempre el rubio.

Justo en el momento en el que llegaban delante del ring, el hermano de Seth venía hacia ellos y se fue hasta su hermano sin tener aparentemente ninguna lesión. Pero las miradas de los otros tres no se habían parado demasiado en Clark, estaban posadas en el área, dónde pudieron ver como Dereck acababa de soltar el brazo de Seifer sin ganas.

- ¿Alguien cómo tú quizás? -dijo Seifer recuperando su pose de superioridad y mirando fulminantemente a Dereck.

- No me quiero pelear con un mocoso -dijo Dereck- Así que recoge todos tus juguetes- dijo señalando las pelotas de Struggle que habían por todas partes y luego la cesta de hierro donde las guardaban- Y deja de meterte con los que no pueden defenderse.

- Tú puedes defenderte, ¿no es así? -volvió a provocar Seifer- Así que coge un palo de Struggle e intenta derrotarme. Te las das de héroe, pero no eres más que un gallina.

- Oh qué bonito. Intentando provocarme. Tendrás que intentarlo de otra manera, niñato -contestó Dereck entornando ligeramente los ojos.

- Claro, ¿qué me vas a decir? Si sólo eres un amnésico. No tienes nada en la cabeza. Hasta una muñeca tiene más recuerdos que tú. -dijo Seifer con sorna.

Dereck se envaró, mirando a la nada con expresión ida. Roxas frunció el ceño ante el comportamiento de Seifer. En cierto modo era verdad que él no se había comportando mejor, pero aquello era pasarse de la raya. Se podía notar como aquella frase había tocado en una herida, en una profunda y que le dolía de verdad. Repentinamente pegó una risotada que lo único que le pareció que transmitía era una amargura que no sabía cómo deshacerse de ella.

- Pensaba que serías más ingenioso a la hora de intentar provocarme, mocoso -dijo Dereck.

Aquello acabó por enfadar a Seifer que se lanzó al ataque de Dereck, mientras pronunciaba un grito de rabia. Con habilidad sorprendente Dereck logró propinarle un golpe a Seifer que logró arrebatarle el arma. Pegó un pisotón a la que había en el suelo haciendo que se elevara hacia arriba y agarrándolo. Finalmente los acabó lanzando y uno impactó en Viento y el otro en Trueno, ya que ambos venían también a atacarlo. La mirada de Dereck en aquel momento era fría y vacía y no expresaba nada. No supo por qué, pero en aquel momento Roxas sintió que no era la primera vez que veía una mirada de ese tipo, a pesar que su interior le decía que no era una mirada normal.

- La próxima vez, reta también a alguien dentro de tus posibilidades -dijo Dereck seriamente dándose la vuelta.

Los amigos de Roxas habían empezado a comentar lo que había ocurrido, pero el rubio no podía apartar la mirada del ring. Vio como Seifer se estaba incorporando y cogía el bate de Struggle. Empezó a correr sigilosamente hacia Dereck el cual repentinamente se había parado. Entreabrió la boca. Lo iba a golpear, ¿por qué no se daba cuenta? Con la habilidad que había demostrado antes, ¿por qué ahora se quedaba como una estatua?

- ¡Dereck detrás de ti! -gritó Roxas

Pero Dereck no se movió ni un milímetro. Seguía mirando al frente con la mirada levemente desencajada. Su alrededor se había transformado. La cabeza le dolía horrores y un horrible tono rojo adornaba todo. ¿Lo único que podía escuchar? Un goteo.

* * *

**Ala, esta vez he tardado un montón XDU Lo siento. Pero tuve un súper bloqueo. La verdad es que tengo en mente lo que quiero escribir, pero por una razón que no alcanzo a comprender, no sé como plasmarlo en palabras. Por eso he tardado tanto, aunque bueno, lo que cuenta es que no os preocupéis que no pienso abandonar el fanfic. Paso a comentar vuestros reviews.**

_Neko-barby, _**jajajaja es que me costó mucho encontrarle un nombre que le semi-pegara xD Además a veces, mientras voy escribiendo se me escapa un "Axel dijo" y cosas así XD Ha sido un shock para todos jajajaja XD DiZ siii peguémosle.**

_MissBelovedLilith, _**haaaai acosadoraaa, miru feliz de verla n0n Remake de FMA yo también lo sigo n.n jajaja siii a veces fanfiction corta los mensajes por poner algunos caracteres sobretodos "" esos XD así que si quieres mi consejo basado en la experiencia, no los uses XD. Jajaja a mi me da penita Axel desmemorizao XD actualizado, lo siento por tardar T.T**

_Ankin, _**Sí ò.ó Axel con el nombre cambiado. Que conste que nunca me acostumbraré xD Me alegra que te gustara Iván y bueno lo de entablar amistad en este les ha costado bastante, sobretodo por la mitad XDDD Espero que te guste este capi tb.**

_Kurogami, _**wooo ò.ó gracias, espero ver tu review para este capítulo también. Oh, habías leído más fanfics míos? Pero deja review, que yo no muerdo T.T XD Seh, soy una mala persona, analizo los detalles y los calculo maquiavélicamente XDDDD Espero que te guste este capítulo también.**

**Y esto es todo por esta vez.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Espero no tardar tanto esta vez ;_;**

**Bye bye!**

**Miruru.**


	4. Nueva oportunidad

**Kingdom Hearts : Data Error**

**Capítulo Cuatro: Nueva oportunidad**

_Vio como Seifer se estaba incorporando y cogía el bate de Struggle. Empezó a correr sigilosamente hacia Dereck el cual repentinamente se había parado. Entreabrió la boca. Lo iba a golpear, ¿por qué no se daba cuenta? Con la habilidad que había demostrado antes, ¿por qué ahora se quedaba como una estatua?_

_- ¡Dereck, detrás de ti! -gritó Roxas_

_Pero Dereck no se movió ni un milímetro. Seguía mirando al frente con la mirada levemente desencajada. Su alrededor se había transformado. La cabeza le dolía horrores y un horrible tono rojo adornaba todo. ¿Lo único que podía escuchar? Un goteo. _

El golpe en la cabeza del bate de Struggle no fue lo que más resonó en aquella plaza. Sin duda fue lo que siguió a continuación. Dereck, debido al golpe que recibió de improvisto, perdió el equilibrio y se abalanzó hacia delante, golpeándose con la cesta de hierro donde se guardaban las bolas del Struggle. Aquel sonido sí que resonó y encogió el corazón de Roxas.

- ¡Dereck! -gritó Roxas subiéndose al área de combate y corriendo hacia el lugar en el que estaba el pelirrojo.

Dereck se quejaba por lo bajo del dolor, aún sin abrir los ojos y con la mano en la frente. Le retumbaba toda la cabeza, pero al menos ahora ya no escuchaba aquel goteo. Repentinamente notó como alguien a su lado le preguntaba si estaba bien. Abrió los ojos para ver a Roxas, cosa que, sinceramente, no se esperaba.

- Estoy bien. Sólo ha sido el golpe -dijo Dereck intentando levantarse y tambaleándose de manera leve, aún atontado por el golpe.

- No te muevas, están llamando al médico -dijo Roxas

- ¡No era necesario, joder! Ahora le daré más problemas a Iván -dijo a disgusto Dereck.

- Pensábamos que te habías matado. -dijo Roxas frunciendo el ceño

- Hubiese sido lo mejor -contestó aún de mala gana

- Mira, no sabemos si tienes algún tipo de fractura, así que lo mejor será que te vean -dijo Roxas.

- ¿Ahora te preocupas por mí? -dijo Dereck con ironía- Vaya, me ALEGRO de entrar ahora dentro del rango de personas con las que puedes ser hipócrita.

- ¿Cómo habrías reaccionado tú ante aquello? -dijo Roxas enfadado. Se sentía ofendido porque lo había llamado hipócrita- ¿Pretendías que intentara hacer migas contigo después de eso? Eso sí que hubiera sido hipócrita.

- ¡Pues no haber intentado nada desde un puto principio! ¡No hagas que la gente confíe en ti si después les vas a pegar la puñalada por la espalda, maldito mocoso! -gritó Dereck llevándose la mano a la frente de nuevo- ¡Estar así es una puta mierda! ¡Veo fantasmas por todas partes! ¿En quién podré confiar? Si no tengo nada, ¿puedo confiar en mí mismo? Te aseguro que intenté confiar en ti y me lo pagaste con aquella mirada. ¡Si no podías cumplir las expectativas haberme dejado en paz, niñato!

Observó cómo Dereck había bajado la vista. Había cierto dolor en su mirada. Todo lo que le estaba diciendo era verdad y Roxas sintió culpabilidad. Él mismo le había dicho que no importaba que fuera antes, que ahora ya no lo era. Que no creía que fuera un asesino. Después, a la primera de turno, salió corriendo. Había sido hipócrita, Dereck tenía razón. Quizás aquello le daba rabia porque era verdad y se sentía mal consigo mismo por haberlo hecho.

- Lo siento. -dijo Roxas bajando la cabeza- Tienes razón, soy un hipócrita. Por eso… ¿puedo intentar empezar desde el principio?

- ¿Por qué? -dijo Dereck- ¿Por qué intentas hacerte mi amigo?

Roxas no pudo contestarle nada ya que el médico había llegado y ocupó toda su atención. Aunque tampoco era que hubiese tenido una respuesta a aquella pregunta. No lo sabía. Roxas no comprendía por qué: Había una parte de él que le temía, que creía que era peligroso, pero esa parte se diluía con la otra que quería hablar con él y saber más de él. Era un impulso que no podía comprender.

**********************

No podía evitar que cualquier persona que llegaba a la tienda le preguntara por la herida que tenía en la frente. Tenía que volver aquella historia que se había inventado con tal de no contar que se había peleado con un niño al menos cinco años menor que él. Según el médico, el golpe no le había provocado más que un dolor de cabeza. Después de aquello, se vio obligado de nuevo a asistir regularmente a la tienda de Iván. Al fin y al cabo, le había vuelto a dar problemas cuando él le daba un techo sin siquiera saber quién era. Sin duda, aquella relación empezaba a estar basada en un cargo de conciencia importante.

- Hola -dijo una voz que ya tenía bastante conocida. Se giró para encarar al propietario de la voz que era, tal y como imaginó, aquel chico que parecía no decidirse respecto a cómo tratarlo. Entrecerró los ojos ligeramente- Una horrible cara que ponerle a un cliente.

- Si al menos fueras un cliente... -dijo Dereck con cierta ironía- Lo único que logras es entretenerme.

- He decidido que fui cruel. Así que quiero darte otra oportunidad para ser amigos -dijo Roxas- Por eso vengo. No para que me vayas dando esquinazo.

- A ver, entiéndeme, me llamaste asesino. Aunque quizás lo fuera, no me gustó mucho -dijo Dereck con los brazos en jarra- ¿Cómo pretendes que confíe de nuevo en ti? Ah... mira, déjalo. Tan sólo vete a jugar con niños de tu edad.

Se sentía estúpido hablando de aquel modo. Sonaba como... ¡Dios! ¡Sonaba como una mujer despechada! ¿Qué sería lo siguiente? ¿Cambiarse el nombre a uno de culebrón y que viniera la policía a detenerlo por acoso y pedofilia? Se sentía como si lo hubiera traicionado su amigo del alma, sólo que no era ni su amigo, ni mucho menos del alma. Así que la situación era totalmente penosa.

- ¿A qué viene eso de los niños de mi edad? No me trates como si fuera un mocoso -dijo Roxas.

- Eres un mocoso. Tendrás que aceptar la realidad -dijo Dereck- Así que mejor no te juntes con adultos que puedan corromper tu mente inocente -rió corta y sarcásticamente.

- ¡Agh, está bien! ¡Te comportas como un imbécil! -dijo Roxas apretando los puños con rabia- Si estás pensando que sólo intento pegarte de nuevo el portazo en las narices, vas equivocado. ¡Vale! ¡Quizás mis motivos no son tan nobles! Pero... No sé por qué me ha fastidiado tanto que me hayas mirado dos veces con cara de decepción, así que estoy precisamente evitando eso. Y, a la vez, estoy tratando de averiguar qué querías de mí.

- Quizás quería matarte -dijo Dereck poniendo una sonrisa entre socarrona y tétrica.

- ¿Y entonces por qué me esperaste bajo la lluvia? -dijo Roxas serio, frunciendo el ceño.

- Quizás me pagaban mucha pasta por hacerlo -dijo Dereck.

- ¿Y por qué tenías esa mirada triste? -dijo Roxas

Ahí Dereck no pudo contestar nada. ¿Triste? No podía recordar nada de aquello, por mucho que lo intentara. Se le plantearon entonces muchas más preguntas sobre sí mismo de las que ya tenía. Entre ellas figuraban las siguientes. ¿Por qué vestía de aquella manera tétrica? ¿Por qué tenía aquellas marcas en la cara? ¿Por qué fue a hablar con Roxas? ¿Por qué se lo intentó llevar a la fuerza? ¿Quién lo atacó? ¿Por qué habló con Roxas como si lo conociera? ¿Por qué parecía triste ante el plantón de Roxas? Y por último... ¿Qué quería contarle?

- Vamos a ir de picnic a una explanada con césped que hay en la zona de las terrazas -dijo Roxas- El chico al que salvaste y su hermano vienen. También vienen mis amigos, pero su opinión sobre ti ha cambiado.

- Oh vaya, eso lo cambia todo -dijo irónico Dereck.

- ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te apuntas? -preguntó Roxas.

- No, creo que paso -dijo Dereck removiéndose el pelo aburridamente.

- Vete -dijo Iván interrumpiendo la conversación y pegándole una leve colleja a Dereck.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? -dijo Dereck a disgusto, protestando como un niño pequeño.

- No dejas de hablar con él y sólo molestas. El chico está siendo amable contigo. Así que pórtate como un niño bueno y sal a jugar -dijo Iván. Dereck tenía la boca abierta, estaba con un aire entre ofendido e indignado.

- Serás viejo loco -dijo Dereck saliendo a la calle, saltando el mostrador sin dificultad alguna. Iván empezó a echarle el sermón sobre saltar y que lo llamara viejo loco. Roxas rió de manera breve mientras empezaba a dirigirse a la plaza de la estación.

**********************

Perfecto. Aquello era absolutamente perfecto. Ah, y por si no se notaba, estaba siendo irónico. Pegó otro mordisco a un sándwich mientras ignoraba al chaval al que había salvado el otro día. No sabía qué le estaba contando, tampoco le interesaba. Ahora había decidido que se iba a concentrar para ver si distinguía los trozos de la mortadela con anchoas que no eran mortadela. Notaba la mirada del chaval rubio de pelo de punta clavada en la nuca. Sí, sí... Sus amigos ya lo veían con otros ojos... Y como era amnésico quizás también pensaba que era tonto. Ese chaval, el tal Hayner, no confiaba en él. O eso, o estaba comiéndoselo con la mirada. Cosa que dudaba y no esperaba que fuera cierta.

- ¿Quieres otro sándwich? -dijo Olette sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Afirmó con la cabeza y sonrió por compromiso cuando ésta se lo dio.

Dios santo, parecía un profesor de guardería. ¿Cómo había acabado aceptando venir? Los temas que trataban eran... ESO, temas de críos. Él tenía preguntas que hacerse más importantes que saber qué deberes tenían para la primera semana de colegio. Hablar, no habló demasiado. Ahora sí, lo que fue comer... seguro que había engordado cosa mala hoy. Lo decidió: por el bien de su cordura y por el de su figura, debía dejar de ir de picnic con niños. Roxas se ofreció a acompañarlo hasta la tienda de Iván y vio la mirada de desaprobación de Hayner, que podría haberlo fulminado si no fuera porque las miradas no matan. Le dieron ganas de decirle: "Tranquila mamá Hayner, no he violado a nadie y aún menos en la primera cita." Pero decidió que lo mejor era no añadir más leña al fuego. Sobretodo sabiendo que ese comentario podría ser malinterpretado por todo el mundo.

- La próxima vez, si viene Hayner contigo a cualquier sitio, avísame. Me traeré la mejor armadura de la tienda de Iván. -dijo Dereck llevándose las manos a la nuca.

- Lo siento. Hayner es un escéptico. -dijo Roxas con aire apurado- Aunque tú has estado muy callado y atento a lo que te contaba ese chico.

- ¿Atento? -dijo Dereck sorprendido- ¡Oh sí! ¡Claro! Atento... Sí.

- No me digas... No lo escuchabas -dijo Roxas abriendo la boca.

- Se enrolla como una persiana, ¿te crees que estoy yo para aguantar eso? -dijo bostezando aburridamente.

Roxas rió- La verdad es que ese chico es bastante tostón -contestó- Así que no te culpo

Dereck acabó riendo también. Vaya, esperaba algún tipo de "represalia" al haber estado ignorando a sus amigos. Pero, al parecer, aquello no molestaba a Roxas.

- ¿Has recordado algo después de todas estas semanas? -dijo Roxas, después de un breve silencio. Dereck perdió toda expresión y pasó a una neutra que le dejó la sensación a Roxas de haber pisado terreno minado.

- No. Lo único que logro es hacerme más y más preguntas -dijo Dereck- Es frustrante. Además sólo le doy problemas a Iván. Como el otro día.

- Eso fue un accidente, no fue culpa tuya -dijo Roxas- Estabas intentando ayudar a alguien.

- Fue culpa mía. -dijo contundentemente Dereck- ¿Cómo puedo estar intentando ayudar a alguien cuando no puedo ayudarme ni a mí mismo?

**********************

A pesar que Dereck había estado evitando todas y cada una de las invitaciones a pasar rato con sus amigos, Roxas había encontrado que ya no lo evitaba cuando venía solo. Es más, poco a poco, Dereck había empezado a charlar con él de temas personales. Él escuchaba y le daba la opinión al respecto. Muchas veces se sentía impotente: Aquel chico tenía tantas preguntas y no podía obtener respuestas a ninguna de ellas. Lo peor de todo era saber que aquellas respuestas se encerraban en su propio cuerpo.

Le había dicho en bastantes ocasiones que no intentara forzar la máquina, pero aquella respuesta le decepcionaba. Era la misma respuesta que le daba todo el mundo, era una respuesta que no le servía.

Por su parte, Dereck había encontrado que Roxas realmente se había planteado la idea de intentar conocer lo único que quedaba de él. Lo curioso era que Roxas cambiaba. Cuando estaba con sus amigos era un crío más, con sus cosas de críos. Cuando hablaba con él, Roxas era maduro y se podía tener una conversación seria sin temor a que te soltara una chiquillada. Había visto como volvía a confiar en él sin poderlo evitar y empezaba a contarle los dilemas que tenía como amnésico.

- Buenos días -dijo Roxas al otro lado del mostrador, saludando a Iván- ¿Está Dereck?

- Buenos días, Roxas -contestó Iván- No sé cómo lo aguantas, cuando quiere es insoportable. -Roxas rió- Aunque con la clientela es todo un galán -señaló al otro lado, donde el pelirrojo se camelaba a las clientas, que acabaron comprando más de la cuenta.

- Hombre, hola, Roxas -dijo Dereck cuando pasó por su lado saludándolo- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Pensé que podríamos ir a comer helados. No habrás probado los de sal marina aún, ¿no? -dijo Roxas sonriendo.

- ¿Sal marina? ¿Qué sabor es ése? -dijo Dereck extrañado.

- Hoy lo averiguarás. No te preocupes -dijo Roxas riendo- Así habrá una cosa menos que desconocerás.

- Oh vaya, gracias -dijo exageradamente Dereck- Así creo que podré sobrevivir al menos doscientos años más sin saber quién soy.

- Desagradecido eres, leñes-dijo Iván. Roxas rió ante la escena.- Acaba primero la venta que estás haciendo. Luego te largas de aquí y dejas de robarme las clientas, un día te montarán un club de fans, lo veo venir.

Observó divertidamente cómo el pelirrojo se adentraba en la trastienda para buscar lo que aquellas señoras habían pedido. Rebuscó hasta que al final lo logró encontrar, se incorporó para acabar la venta y repentinamente cayó como peso muerto al suelo. Hubo un momento de estupefacción hasta que todos acabaron por reaccionar.

- ¡AX....! -empezó a llamar Roxas, pero repentinamente se calló.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿A quién demonios estaba llamando?

* * *

… **Uf, no me gusta el título de este capítulo, pero no sabía qué ponerle. Le iba a poner uno, pero creo que le pegará más al siguiente capítulo. En fin. Nuevo capítulo, esta vez no he tardado décadas ¡yuhu! Me sigue alucinando que, a pesar de tenerlo todo pensado, me cueste tanto escribir los capítulos. Pero bueno. Creo que la culpa la tiene que Axel es Dereck xD Creo que un par o tres de veces se me ha escapado un "dijo Axel" por ahí, suerte que escribo concentrada y lo vi antes de liarla mucho xD. A comentar sobre el capítulo… mm pueees que me gusta la parte que Dereck….Axel coñe, q se me hace raro… Pues eso, la parte en la que Axel está en plan: ¿cómo me he dejado convencer para venir a comer con niños? xD **

**Ahora los comentarios que dejasteis.**

_Neko-barby, _**sisi, me costó muchísimo escribirlo. Y entre eso y que tenía exámenes… puf, aún tardé más. Esta vez me he portado. Ya, a veces una por los review no se anima, pero llega un momento que empieza a pensar. A la porra, quiero terminarlo. Así que ánimo, un besito.**

_Izu, _**da igual, si no te voy a poner el nick entero xD. Eres una warri, ya podrías haberme comentado antes u.ú Es que Axel lo vale. El nombre de Dereck nos asesina a todas, pero es difícil ponerle un nombre a Axel. El suyo le pega demasiado. Están mirando el diccionario DiZPuteador-GentedeVillaCrepúsculo. Xenófobos todos loooooool XDDDD Seifer tiene que ser cani, sino dónde vamos a parar? XD Juas, algo pasará, que sea grande… no sé, eso va a criterios xD.**

_MissBelovedLilith, _**hoo~la. No me importa que me llames miru-chan xD Seh, está corto, pero o subía eso, o me tiraba años sin actualizar xD supongo que preferís algo corto. Aquí tienes más, no sufras ò.ó Yo le tengo manía a DiZ es una bitch 8D Jajajaja el nombre de Axel… ah dios, es que yo escribo y como además está desmemorizado está fuera de personaje, entonces es como si no fuera él. A veces pongo el pelirrojo, para recordarme (y recordaros) que ese es Axel XD. Sobre FMA, seh, me vi hasta el capítulo 6, pero no he hecho crossovers de FMA y KH xDDDD es más, nunca escribí fanfics de FMA xD. Edward es mucho ed. Y Hughes… Hughes con la voz de Axel es M-O-R-T-A-L… cada vez que escucho a Hughes, muero de amor XD. Besitooooos, hasta la próxima!**

**Bueno y eso es todo por esta vez, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Saludos a todos!**

**Miruru.**


	5. Data Failure

**Kingdom Hearts : Data Error**

**Capítulo Cinco: Data Failure**

_Observó divertidamente cómo el pelirrojo se adentraba en la trastienda para buscar lo que aquellas señoras habían pedido. Rebuscó hasta que al final lo logró encontrar, se incorporó para acabar la venta y repentinamente cayó como peso muerto al suelo. Hubo un momento de estupefacción hasta que todos acabaron por reaccionar._

_- ¡AX....! -empezó a llamar Roxas, pero repentinamente se calló. _

_¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿A quién demonios estaba llamando?_

- ¡Dereck! ¿Me oyes? ¡¡Dereck!! -escuchó gritar a Iván después de haberse quedado en blanco unos segundos.

Roxas acabó entrando en la tienda y agachándose al lado de Iván. Dereck tenía algún corte en los brazos, de lo que había estado cargando y que Iván ya se había encargado de apartar. A parte de aquello, el pelirrojo no mostraba ningún signo de otra herida. Es más, su respiración era normal, sólo parecía dormir. Lo más extraño de todo era que el muchacho no reaccionaba de ningún modo ante la insistente llamada del tendero. Iván se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

- Voy a ir a buscar al médico, iré más rápido que si le llamo y tengo que explicárselo todo. De esta manera sólo me hará falta arrastrarlo -dijo Iván incorporándose, después de dejar a Dereck sobre el suelo con cuidado.

El rubio bajó la vista de nuevo hacia el pelirrojo y se quedó mirándolo con sorpresa. Ahora respiraba agitadamente, su rostro estaba contraído con dolor y le pareció ver un hilillo de sangre en la comisura de sus labios. Intentó llamarlo de nuevo pero se vio frustrado cuando volvió a empezar su llamada por "A"... ¿A? ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? No sabía por qué, pero algo en su interior le decía que su nombre empezaba por A, cosa absurda a más no poder.

- Señor Iván -llamó Roxas antes de que éste se marchara- Él...

Desvió la vista de nuevo hasta Dereck y lo que vio lo desconcertó en sobremanera. Su rostro volvía a expresar la misma calma que había tenido en un principio, como si estuviera simplemente durmiendo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? No había tampoco ni rastro de la sangre.

- ¿Qué ocurre Roxas? -dijo Iván nervioso ante el repentino silencio del muchacho.

- N-nada, cuidaré de él mientras usted esté fuera -dijo Roxas, trabándose de nuevo intentando decir el nombre del pelirrojo.

**********************

- ¿Y bien? ¿Recuerdas que te ha pasado? -dijo el médico mirándolo atentamente, mientras le dejaba ciego con una luz.

- No. Recuerdo que Roxas vino a la tienda y de repente me he despertado aquí -dijo el pelirrojo- No recuerdo ni la sensación de perder la conciencia.

Era la segunda vez que se despertaba en un lugar que no conocía de nada, y ya estaba seguro de que la sensación no le gustaba ni por asomo. Se tranquilizó un poco más cuando vio a Iván y también Roxas. Cuando reconoció el lugar, la intranquilidad volvió a él. ¿Qué hacía de nuevo en el antro del matasanos? La historia de que se había desplomado lo dejó sorprendido. No recordaba la sensación de desvanecerse. Era como si hubieran cogido la película de sus recuerdos y hubiesen cogido un buen trozo sin aviso alguno. Para tranquilizarle, el médico le dijo que no tenía ningún síntoma adverso, así que sólo había sido un susto.

Lo que no decía, al menos directamente, era que no tenía ni idea de por qué se había desmayado. Lo adornaba con "no te preocupes" y "con un poco de suerte no te verás en estas más". Era una sarta de tonterías. Se acababa de desplomar sin motivo aparente, no recordaba nada y no sabía el motivo. Pero claro, lo lógico sería no preocuparse. Eso sin pensar en que ya de por sí era un amnésico que había sido atacado y con un historial dudoso a su espalda.

Sin lugar a dudas, aquello estaba mejorando. Sí señor. Debía ser el tipo más gafe del mundo.

**********************

- ¿Sabes? He tenido un sueño -dijo Roxas mirando a Dereck. El pelirrojo le dirigió la mirada curioso- Sales tú.

- ¿Salgo yo? -preguntó Dereck con cierta confusión en el rostro.

- Sí. Bueno, no -dijo Roxas rectificando.

- ¿En qué quedamos? -dijo Dereck arqueando una ceja.

- Físicamente es igual. O eso recuerdo. Lo que va vestido como cuando te encontramos.

- ¿Con esa ropa de secta? -preguntó Dereck.

- ... Eh, ¿sí? La ropa esa negra. Pero, cómo iba diciendo, en el carácter y la actitud no parece ser tú. -dijo Roxas- Y siempre que tengo ese sueño, hay una palabra que se me atasca. Sé que empieza por A. ¿No podría ser que tu nombre empezara por A?

- ¿Y yo qué sé? Soy amnésico, ¿recuerdas? Además, ¿por qué tendrías que saberlo tú? -dijo Dereck con el ceño fruncido- No tiene sentido alguno.

- Lo sé. -dijo Roxas bajando la vista

**********************

Esta parte del sueño se la conocía bien. Era la parte en la que nada se veía claro y un color rojo teñía todo. Entonces veía aquella silueta echada sobre una especie de mesa borrosa y se escuchaba un goteo intermitente. Acto seguido, la imagen se convertía en un borrón y volvía a estar con el clon de Dereck que no era Dereck. A veces no podía hablar con él, era simplemente testigo mudo de las expresiones del chico. Ni tan siquiera podía oír lo que decía.

- Estás en las nubes, Roxas -dijo el muchacho sonriendo con picardía.

Aquello lo pilló por sorpresa. Sí que sabía su nombre; es más, la voz le sonó familiar y no entendía bien el porqué. Cualquiera pensaría que era porque tenía la misma voz que Dereck, pero no se refería a ese tipo de familiaridad. Se fijó como el chico aún esperaba respuesta.

- A--.... Lo siento... -dijo bajando la mirada al suelo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó

- Llevo atascado días con lo mismo -dijo Roxas sin pensarlo demasiado- No logro recordar la palabra. Tampoco sé cómo te llamas.

- ¿Heh? Mira que te dije que lo memorizaras -dijo juguetonamente el pelirrojo.

- Pensándolo fríamente. Cada vez que te veo se me atasca esa palabra en la cabeza. Me ronda y me da la impresión que en cualquier momento la podré decir -se quedó unos segundos en silencio, fijándose en la expresión del pelirrojo. En cierto modo parecía divertido y no lo comprendía- E-es algo como A.. A...

- Vamos, ¿de verdad lo has olvidado? -dijo cruzado de brazos pero mirándolo con un deje de confianza.

- Ax...

- ¡Roxaaaas deja de dormirte! -gritó una voz despertándolo de su ensoñación. Se incorporó y descubrió que había sido Hayner el que lo había despertado. Lo miró como si lo hubiera ofendido. Aquello confundió a Hayner.- ¿Qué?

- ¡Estaba apunto de saber su nombre! -dijo con frustración Roxas- Ax... Ax... ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡AX-QUÉ!?

- Tío, la obsesión que tienes por ese sueño empieza a asustarme. -dijo Hayner cruzado de brazos- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Dereck? ¿No dices que es él el que se aparece en el sueño?

- Físicamente es él. Psicológicamente no es él. Dereck me ha dicho que seguramente es porque paso demasiado tiempo con él -dijo Roxas

- Coincido con él. Por primera y última vez, creo. Aunque parece que no es tan malo como creía, sigue siendo muy mayor. -dijo Hayner.

- No me voy a casar con él, Hayner. Sólo somos amigos -dijo Roxas mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Hayner le devolvió una mirada igual- Dice que seguramente estoy intentando recordar a otra persona, sólo que le he puesto la cara de alguien que conozco.

- Puede que tenga razón. Deberías dejar de comerte la olla con eso, además. -expuso Hayner cruzado de brazos.

- Pero es que yo no tengo esa sensación -dijo Roxas empezando a mosquearse- Es como si mi subconsciente me quisiera decir algo importante. Pero no lo entiendo. Está empezando a tocarme la moral.

**********************

- Va, dímelo -dijo Roxas mirando de nuevo al clon de Dereck. Estaba sentado en un muro alto y se distraía mirando al cielo. Ante la frase de Roxas, bajó la vista y lo miró como si hubiera contado un chiste.

- ¿Estás de broma? No soy yo el que ha olvidado el nombre del otro -dijo el muchacho apoyando la barbilla en la palma de su mano.

- Se me ha olvidado, ¿no podemos pasar simplemente página y que me digas ya la respuesta? -dijo Roxas.

- Ha... Roxas es tan frío -dijo con fingida tristeza- Pero... ¿Puedes simplemente pasar página? -Roxas no contestó nada y se quedó mirando un punto fijo, pensativo. Lo escuchó reír brevemente- Veo que no. Además, ¿estás seguro que lo has olvidado? Piensa bien. -el muchacho se bajó hasta ponerse delante de él y dedicarle una sonrisa con muchos aires. Una sonrisa que le sonaba- Busca dentro de ti la respuesta. ¿Cómo me llamo?

- ... A....-empezó con aire dubitativo. Pero repentinamente se le aflojó la mandíbula. Tenía razón, no se había olvidado. De repente la niebla de su memoria se levantó un poco dejándole ver la respuesta que le llevaba torturando días.- Axel.

- ¿Lo ves como no lo habías olvidado? -dijo sonriendo, esta vez triunfalmente- Ahora asegúrate de guardártelo en la memoria bien, ¿eh?

El techo de su habitación lo recibió como todas las mañanas. Después de ese sueño, le parecía hasta mentira el pensar que se había olvidado de aquel nombre. Aún seguía sin saber a quién o qué hacía referencia ese nombre, pero sabía que le era familiar. Axel... Pegó un suspiro y se incorporó, seguía teniendo la sensación que le faltaba algo en aquel puzzle y que era clave en el asunto.

**********************

- ¡Ahg, a la mierda! ¡Axel! -gritó Roxas- ¡Reacciona! ¡Axel! ¡Axel!

Notaba la presión a la que su hombro estaba sometido, no podría aguantar, se le estaba resbalando la mano.

**Unas cuantas horas antes.**

**- **Axel -llamó Roxas.

Se quedó mirando fijamente la espalda del pelirrojo, que seguía atareado con sus cosas. Puso los brazos en jarra. Quizás no lo había escuchado.

- ¡Axel! -llamó de nuevo, esta vez elevando el tono un poco. Pero el pelirrojo siguió a sus cosas, y aquello empezó a tocarle la moral. ¿Ni una mínima reacción? ¿Por qué?- ¡Dereck!

- ¿Qué? -preguntó el susodicho girándose y encarando, por fin, a Roxas.

- ¡Llevo un rato llamándote! -dijo Roxas cruzándose de brazos

- No, rectifico, llevas un rato llamando a no sé quién. En este último segundo me has llamado -dijo Dereck arqueando una ceja.

- Mm... ¿No te suena ese nombre? -dijo Roxas frunciendo el ceño.

- No. -respondió contundente Dereck

- Pensé... -empezó dubitativo el rubio- Que ese podría ser tu nombre. Axel. No sé por qué, pero creo que te pega...

- ¿Axel? -preguntó Dereck mirando a Roxas, éste afirmó con la cabeza tímidamente- ¿Me pega? -Roxas volvió a afirmar- No sé... No me es familiar.

El pelirrojo casi perdió el equilibrio cuando Iván le pegó una patada en el trasero y le señaló hacia Roxas.

- Diez minutos. Charláis de eso que parece tan importante y vuelves -dijo Iván cruzado de brazos. Dereck bajó la cabeza levemente, a modo de agradecimiento- Eso sí, te quedas sin descanso.

- Viejo tacaño -murmuró Dereck por lo bajo.

Salieron corriendo de allí mientras escuchaban a Iván maldecir y Roxas reía. Caminaron tranquilamente el trozo que les quedaba en silencio, hasta que decidieron parar en la plaza de la estación. Se acabaron sentando en aquel bordillo en el que había visto al muchacho por primera vez. Un silencio extraño se había instalado entre ellos, Roxas no sabía cómo saltearlo

- ¿Todo bien con Iván? -preguntó

- En el plan teórico sí -respondió escuetamente Dereck.

- ¿Y en el plan práctico? -dijo Roxas, sabiendo que en aquel tipo de afirmación se escondía algo que la contrariaba.

- Empieza a hacerse insoportable -dijo Dereck- Al menos para mí.

- ¿No te llevas bien con él? Me daba la impresión que, a pesar de los piques, te llevabas bien con él... -dijo Roxas algo contrariado.

- No me llevo mal con él. Pero el sentimiento de culpa está empezando a corroerme -dijo el pelirrojo mirando con amargura el atardecer- No puedo quedarme con ese hombre para siempre, sólo le doy problemas. Con aquello que me pasó el otro día, no puede evitar preocuparse. No merece la pena que se preocupe por alguien como yo.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? -dijo Roxas- Todo el mundo merece que alguien se preocupe por él.

Dereck no le contestó, siguió mirando el infinito con aquel deje de amargura. Roxas no pudo más que fruncir el ceño. Lo pensaba de verdad, realmente creía que no merecía la pena que alguien se preocupara por él. Roxas estaba preocupado también, no sólo por aquel incidente, también por la amnesia y esa sensación de que le faltaba algo por saber. Se giró y posó los pies en el suelo, de espaldas al atardecer que Dereck estaba viendo absorto. Después de un silencio algo incómodo, se volvió para encararlo.

- No creo que... -empezó Roxas, pero se detuvo viendo el rostro del pelirrojo- ¿Dereck? -silencio. Roxas palmeó la espalda del muchacho, intentando llamar su atención- ¿De-...?

Su frase se quedó a mitad viendo como el chico se precipitaba hacia delante. En un acto reflejo logró agarrarle una mano y evitar que se precipitase al vacío. Apretó los dientes intentando aguantar el peso.

- ¡Dereck! -gritó Roxas trabándose al intentar llamarlo. Otra vez su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas con aquel nombre. Si no se lo pensaba seriamente, acababa empezando a pronunciar "Axel"- ¡R-reacciona!

Notó como la mano del pelirrojo se le resbalaba un trozo y no pudo evitar un bufido al hacer el esfuerzo para que no lo hiciera más. No sabía cómo repartir sus fuerzas, tenía que poner las suficientes en intentar aguantarlo y las suficientes en mantener el equilibrio y no acabar cayéndose él también. Lo intentó en otras dos ocasiones y en las dos pronunció un balbuceo que empezaba por A.

- ¡Ahg, a la mierda! ¡Axel! -gritó Roxas- ¡Reacciona! ¡Axel! ¡Axel!

Notaba la presión a la que su hombro estaba sometido, no podría aguantar, se le estaba resbalando la mano.

- ¿Roxas? -escuchó una voz familiar a su espalda.

- ¡H-Hayner! ¡Ayúdame a subirlo! ¡Corre! -gritó Roxas desesperado.

Escuchó los pasos acelerados de sus amigos. Así que estaban todos. Notó como el peso del mayor disminuía al recibir la ayuda de los otros muchachos. Como pudieron, lograron subirlo y dejarlo en el suelo. Roxas se acercó al pelirrojo, que volvía a tener aquel semblante pacífico, como si estuviera durmiendo.

- ¡Axel! ¡Despierta de una vez! -gritó frustrado Roxas.

- Roxas, vamos a llamar al médico -dijo Olette- Dereck estará bien.

Aquello lo hizo bajar la cabeza de sopetón. ¿Qué se habrían pensado de él? Lo estaba llamando por otro nombre como un desesperado... Pegó un suspiro y se encogió, sintiendo que algo no funcionaba bien dentro de él, algo se había reliado y no sabía cómo arreglarlo.

¿Quién era Axel?

¿Dereck era Axel?

¿Por qué parecía ser que Axel era tan importante?

¿Cuál era la pieza que le faltaba?

**(Llega la escritora sudando y con pinta de haber pasado por penurias para llegar) T-terminé! Arf.. Cómo me ha costado ;_; Entre los exámenes universitarios, y el bloqueo artístico... Lamento el retraso (reverencia) Espero que os gustara el capítulo. Este era el título que se me ocurrió en el anterior, pero que no acababa de pegar. De hecho pegaría más en el siguiente por una parte de lo que pasará, pero bueno... El título sería (para quién no lo sepa) Fallo de datos. Y bueno, que espero no tardar tanto con el próximo capítulo y paso a comentar vuestros fantabulosos reviews o3o**

_neko-barby, _**jajajaja me choca hasta a mí... Bueno ahora ya el nombre de Axel sale más, seamos felices! XD una rima sin darse cuenta, qué talento (lol) No sé si actualizaste ya, pero si lo hiciste avisa, leeré n.n Un saludo y gracias por el review o3o**

_Kurogami, _**no pasa nada, me alegra ver que volvéis que a veces una se pregunta si se cansan de mis fics XD Gracias, me alegra que te gustaran, me admiras como escritora? (se emociona) T0T wa, gracias (la abraza) Wiii club de fans de Axel!! **

_MissBelovedLilith, _**(le da un te) Bienvenida de nuevo xD Lo siento si son cortos (reverencia de disculpa) Jajajaja xDDDD casi gritaste? Jajajaja fangirlismo power!!! xD Me gustan esas frases de puterío jojojo xD Buah, FMA Hughes ya... (llora) XDDDD Espero que te guste este capítulo también, besos!**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez. Espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez, besos!**

**Bai Bai.**

**Miruru.**


End file.
